1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic memory device and, more particularly, to a pocket size electronic account record keeping device for keeping budget and expense accounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a number of electronic devices have been proposed, such as an accounting device for home use, which can keep the budget and expense accounts. But due to their compact size, the conventional devices have a problem in that the storage capacity for each item is restricted. Therefore, once the storage capacity for one item is filled, the device will not accept any additional input of accounts for the same item, making it difficult to store further accounts.